Half Moon
by Elsie Liza Masen
Summary: ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Half Moon

(I wrote this because I thought that it would be interesting for Edward to have a sister that he couldn't remember even if he wanted to. So, just read and enjoy.)

All Elsie Masen ever wanted was to be a socialite. When she and her twin brother Edward become vampires she decides to try to get the Volturi to accept her. What happens when the Volturi decide to accept her, but at a heartbreaking price? Will she pay that price, or will she shun the very vampires that helped her rise above everyone else?

**Prologue**

**As I looked over at Edward, my twin, I realized that we were going to die. I couldn't believe that death hurt so badly, though. I knew that we had been sick for awhile, but wasn't death a release? I had sworn that that was what the preacher had always said.**

**So as I burned, I tried to find my release.**

**Chapter 1: Vampire**

**As I awoke from my painful slumber someone whispered, "Are you okay, young one?**

**I didn't know how to answer that. Was I really okay? I didn't think I was okay because I could feel a terrible burn in my throat. I could smell everything, I could hear everything.**

**I took a deep breath. It felt odd. I realized that it was because the motion came with no sense of relief, as breathing usually did. **

**Everything was so vivid! I could see the tiny dust motes, the colors of the rainbow glowed in the electric lights.**

**Then something moved in a corner. I realized it was Doctor Carlisle Cullen and Edward was lying next to him. **

**Carlisle stepped forward and asked, "Are you okay?" **

**"Yes, I think." I said in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. As I said that I realized that I could smell something very appetizing below me. My hand flew to my throat as it burned terribly.**

**"It's okay Elsie. I am going to explain everything as soon as Edward awakens." Carlisle said in a patient voice.**

**I sighed then asked, "What is wrong with me, Dr. Cullen? I don't need to breath, I can smell everything, my own voice is foreign to me, and I have a terrible burn in my throat."**

**Just as I said this Edward got up and asked, "What the hell is going on?!" He got up and got into Dr. Cullen's face after saying this.**

**Dr. Cullen cringed delicately and said in the most patient voice I had ever heard, "I will explain everything if you would kindly move out of face Edward," Edward moved out of Dr. Cullen's way, " thank you Edward. You are both vampires."**

**I blanched! Vampires? What the hell indeed.**

**Edward looked straight at Carlisle and said, "I'll calm down when I want to Doctor!"**

**I and the Doctor looked at Edward as if he were a loon. Then he asked, annoyed, "Why are you looking at me that way? I just said that I would calm down when I wanted too. Sorry to offend."**

**Dr. Cullen stepped forward and said, "Edward, I didn't say that, I thought it. Did you hear what I was thinking? What am I thinking now?"**

**Edward looked at Dr. Cullen incredulously then said, "You're wondering how I'm doing this."**

**I was very confused at this point, so I asked, "Dr. Cullen, what exactly does being a vampire entail? I mean, at this point I'm beginning to believe you, but what do we do to sustain ourselves?"**

**Carlisle brightened as if he was about to explain the meaning of life, then he said, "I will tell you all that you need to know. You see, vampires have existed for centuries and we have managed to stay a secret. We have a leader, called the Volturi. They keep our kind in order. They're like our presidents. There is only one rule when it comes to being a vampire: keep the secret! Now, in regards to your question about feeding there are two ways for us to sustain ourselves. One is that we can feed on humans." Carlisle shuddered slightly.**

**I pondered that, and shuddered delicately. Killing people to sustain myself? That would be terrible, just terrible! With those thoughts in my head, I asked, "Dr. Cullen, is there any other way for us to feed? Must we murder for our own gain?"**

**"I was getting to that Elsie. I was going to say that we can also feed off of animals. Although the blood tastes terrible, it works. I am also highly opposed to killing humans," Carlisle shuddered, then continued. "So you can both either choose to stay with me and live off animals, or you can go off on your own and live off humans."**

**I thought Carlisle's words through for about a minute. I weighed my options with each and decided that I would stay with Carlisle. Just before I answered Carlisle I looked him dead in the eye and weighed each word before I said it. But just as I was about to tell Carlisle my answer, he shouted, "What was that Elsie?! I just heard what you were thinking!"**

**I blanched. What did he mean? I could show people what I was thinking, just as Edward could hear what people were thinking? "What do you mean Carlisle? This goes against everything I've ever witnessed of this world." It felt as if my whole world was crumbling around me.**

**Edward looked over at me, his eyes incredulous. "Why is this happening? Why didn't we just die when we were supposed to?" As Edward said these words, Carlisle's expression dimmed.**

**"I changed you both into immortals because I felt like letting you die at such a young age would be a waste." Carlisle sighed sadly after he had said those words.**

**Edward looked as if he were going to kill someone. "Loneliness also drove you. I can hear it in your thoughts, so do not deny it!" Edward yelled, angrier than I had ever seen him.**

**Carlisle cringed at Edward's harsh words, and then said, "I know, Edward, I know. You must know that I have been without company for a very long time. I think that we should speak of this more after you've all hunted."**

**I hadn't been thinking of the burn in my throat until Carlisle had said the word "hunted". I had actually been wondering what I looked like now that I was a monster. I sighed, and then asked, "May I see what I look like now that I'm a monster?" Carlisle darted out of the room and came back with a mirror. It was a very beautiful mirror. I noted that it was inscribed with the year, 1918. I sighed to myself as I looked into the mirror.**

**The seventeen year old woman looking back at me was breathtaking. I could see some of my human face in the mirror, but not a lot of it. The white plains of this woman's face were perfect. Her cheekbones were her most prominent feature. Her beautiful bronze hair was down to her waist. The thing that scared me the most was the eyes, though. They were a terrifying bright red. I couldn't look away from them.**

**"Carlisle, why are my eyes red?" My voice shook as I asked the question I was most curious about.**

**Carlisle laughed aloud, and then said, "The reason that your eyes are red is because you still have your own human blood in your system. Don't worry, that will go away soon." He wiped his brow as if that were the easiest question to answer.**

**"Can we just go already? I am growing tired of watching Elsie ogle at herself!" Edward growled.**

**A growl rippled from my mouth before I could stop it. As soon as it came out I clasped my hands over my mouth, horrified at myself. How unladylike had I become? I gave a nervous sound, and then I said, "Edward let's not fight, brother. We are all that we have left in this strange, new world."**

**"You are right Elsie, I'm sorry for making such a rude remark." Edward sighed to himself after he was done speaking.**

**Carlisle sighed, and then said, "Let's get going."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hunt**

**As we ran to the edge of Chicago, I tried to organize my thoughts. How do you go from being the rich daughter of a prominent lawyer one day to being a vampire the next? I had no answer to that question, so I quickly gave up on it. **

**I ****gazed up at the stars and sighed. How could this have happened? I was very confused. I don't remember ever feeling this confused! What an odd thing running was. I had never run before, because it wasn't proper. But now I was wondering if running felt this way to a mere human. I doubted that thought as soon as it entered my head.**

**Carlisle stopped us just as we made it to a clearing in the woods outside of Chicago. "We will hunt here," he proclaimed.**

**"Here?" Edward asked. He sounded more than a little confused. I couldn't understand why hunting here confused him. Of all the things to be confused about.**

**I stepped toward Edward, and then I said, "Of course here, Edward. Can't you smell anything at all?" I could smell everything! The thing that smelled the most appetizing was the deer at the edge of the clearing. It smelled so appetizing that I just let myself ghost toward the deer. When I reached the animals they all scattered, but I managed to catch my target: the big buck.**

**As I bit into the buck, I realized that it tasted disgusting. I didn't really care though, because it was satiating the burn in my throat. As I drained the animal I realized that my thirst could never be completely satiated. Ugh. Why me?**

**"Wow Elsie! That was truly expert! You have the hang of hunting completely. Now, Edward, it's your turn." Carlisle said excitedly.**

**Edward sighed, and then he charged forward. He was very graceful as he ran, like a cheetah or a mountain lion. I watched as he tackled a small doe. Hunting was very odd to watch. It looked like Edward was kissing the doe's neck rather than sucking the blood from it.**

**"Elsie, I'm going to go hunt now. You can hunt more if you want to." Carlisle said before running out of the clearing. I sighed, then ran towards the smell of animal blood.**

**As soon as we were done hunting I demanded that we go back to Carlisle's apartment as soon as possible to discuss Edward and my abilities.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Thoughts**

**"So, what you're saying is that I can put my own thoughts in other people's heads?" I asked as soon as we were inside Carlisle's apartment.**

**Carlisle looked at me with an odd expression as he said, "Yes, I believe so. I think that with a little practice you could block Edward's gift as well. You may also have other formidable gifts. As for you, Edward, I believe that the only thing that you can do is hear the thoughts of others."**

**"That is insane. If I wasn't able to hear you and Elsie's thoughts I wouldn't believe you." Edward said incredulously.**

**I was still thinking over what Carlisle had said. I could do more than Edward? That was amazing! I was thrilled to be able to do anything. I bullied forth with my questions, "Carlisle, I'm going to try to show you a picture. Tell me if you see it." I was trying to show Carlisle my families' summer house in Rome.**

**Carlisle and Edward's faces grew mesmerized as Carlisle saw a place that he had never seen in person and Edward saw something that he hadn't been thinking about. **

**"I see it Elsie! Amazing! You're already very advanced, even in your earliest stages of being a vampire." Carlisle yelled in a very excited tone.**

**Edward was mesmerized as he looked at me with a new appreciation. My brother had always regarded me as being very mannered and fragile. Apparently he was seeing me in a new light.**

**"Wow. My sister, the beautiful socialite, is useful for something other than the teaching of proper manners and table etiquette!"Edward said gleefully. I rolled my eyes at him.**

**I was enthralled as Carlisle went over the possibilities of my powers. Apparently, there was someone who could tell me exactly what I could do. His name was Eleazar and he had a larger coven than ours. His coven was made up of his mate, Carmen, and three other girls, whose names were Tanya, Kate, and Irina.**

**"Who are these vampires?" I asked, and when everyone looked at me quizzically, I explained, "What I mean is, what time period are they from, like I and Edward are from 1918?" I asked.**

**Carlisle sighed, and then said, "Eleazar and Carmen are from 1435. Tanya, Kate, and Irina are from 1654."**

**"Carlisle, what are you hiding from me? I can hear it in your thoughts." Edward asked.**

**Carlisle stiffened and I could tell that he was definitely hiding something. "Edward that is not my story to tell."**

**I was getting fairly annoyed at this point, and as I stared at Carlisle, he screamed! "What's wrong Carlisle?! Are you alright?" As soon as I looked away from Carlisle, he stopped screaming.**

**Carlisle looked at me, then said, "You are exactly like Jane of the Volturi, except more powerful."**

**"What do you mean Carlisle? I couldn't possibly have hurt just by getting annoyed with you. I could have hurt your feelings, but not your body." As I spoke, bruises popped up all over Carlisle's face.**

**Edward looked at me, and then said, "What the hell? I always thought that when Elsie stared at people it was intense, but not that intense."**

**Carlisle ignored all our comments, then said, "To explain to you the extent of your power's, I have to tell you about Jane. She belongs to the Volturi. She has only one ability, but it's enough. She can make you feel pain just by staring at you. But it doesn't really hurt you like Elsie's power does, it's just in your head."**

**I heard the severity of what Carlisle said, but I didn't want to. How could I ever hurt someone? It was impossible! I was a nice, gentle person. Everyone knew that. Everyone! "So, what you mean is that I can hurt someone just by looking at them? Am I really that much of a monster?" I asked, my voice shaking.**

**"No, no! Of course not! You can control your power! Or you can learn to." Carlisle said, backtracking quickly.**

**With those words, I looked Carlisle dead in the and said, "Let's begin immediately."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Time**

**It's a funny thing, time. One minute you're a fresh vampire, and the next your nearly 21, but you don't look it. It had been nearly 5 years since Carlisle had changed Edward and I into vampires.**

**I had been training, and trying to understand mypowers. I had figured out how to send thoughts to other people's minds and I had also figured out how to pick thoughts out of other people's heads. I hadn't tried to do anything because for one I was very afraid that once I learned how to hurt others with my mind I would become sadistic and lose all my humanity.**

**As I was contemplating all this, I was sitting in our parlor with Edward and Carlisle. We were in London, England and I and Edward were posing as Dr. Cullen's niece and nephew. Now we lived in a mansion and Carlisle was pretending to be the rich brother of an oil well owner who had died. I was fine with the whole set-up because it had sharpened my ability to lie. I know, I know. Society women are not supposed to be capable of lies. Well, I am.**

**I was tiring of this life though. I could tell that an idea was about to strike me. I had to find a cause. Something worth living for. Something that I could live for. Suddenly, I realized that I had never met the royal vampire family. They were called the Volturi and I wanted to know them very badly. Carlisle had described their finesse and elegance to Edward and I once. He had said that they were ruled over by Aro, Marcus, and Caius. That was all I knew, but I wanted to join them more than anything.**

**"Carlisle, Edward, I need to talk to you both." I said, and when I thought I had their attention I continued, "I'm going to go to the Volturi. I want to try something new. I'm sorry if I'm hurting either of you, but I just have to do this. I need to take control of my life." **

**Edward and Carlisle both wore different expressions. Carlisle was giving me a look of complete understanding and Edward was…..sad? Angry? Confused? I couldn't tell. I tried to pick a coherent thought out of his head, but I couldn't find one. Ugh!**

**"Why…are….you…….doing……….this?!" Edward asked angrily.**

**I sighed and gave him a look then said, "You know why I'm doing this! I'm doing this because I want to further my powers! I want to LIVE! I want to experience a different kind of living!"**

**"If this is what you want Elsie, you may go." As Carlisle said this he gave a heavy sigh. I could tell by the solemn looks on each of their faces that they didn't want me to leave. I had to though. I needed to unlock more of my gift.**

**Edward looked at me sadly, then muttered, "If that's what you want Elsie, by all means do it. I will miss you greatly." I hated doing this to Edward. It hurt very badly. Over our years as vampires we had become greater friends than we ever were in our human lives.**

**I gave a sigh of sadness before saying, "Thank you, both of you. I will miss you both greatly." I hugged them both, then went up the grand staircase to my bedroom. I looked at the familiar oak bed with the ivory bedcovers and sighed. I needed to pack now so that I could make it to the train station in time.**

**I had become a great fan of clothing over the years. Today I was wearing a mint green dress with pink flowers. Ever since the Great Depression had began in America all the prices had dropped on everything. You could now get designer dresses for fifteen dollars! Not that price was an object for our coven. After our whole family had been pronounced dead I and Edward had collected on all their insurance and our own inheritance.**

**I shoved all those meaningless thoughts out of my head. After I was done packing I went downstairs to the parlor to say my goodbyes to Edward and Carlisle.**

**"I just wanted to say goodbye to you two." I said timidly. I turned to Carlisle first. "Thank you for saving me. Thank you for bringing me into your coven. Because of you Carlisle, I will never forget my humanity." I hugged Carlisle then turned to Edward. "Goodbye Edward. I'm glad to call you my brother." He swept me up into a hug.**

**As I walked away from my true father and my brother I thought to them, **_**you both better visit me!**_** I heard chuckles from both of them and I picked a chorus of yes' out of their heads.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Volterra**

**The train ride was hell. It was terribly long, and a total of two men asked if I would be interested in joining them for dinner after the train ride. I declined because these men probably wouldn't like it too much if I joined them for dinner. **

**At the moment I was sitting in a very unbecoming brothel in Volterra, Italy due to the fact that the sun was shining outside. I cursed my ability to sparkle in the sun for the thousandth time. I and Edward had always agreed that we hated our sparkly skin.**

**I sighed at the thought of Edward. As much as I tried to banish my family from my thoughts, I just couldn't. **

**Night**

**I ran through the cold air. At the moment I was on my way to the Volturi castle. I had gotten a mortal to give me directions to the castle.**

**I looked up suddenly at the hulking form of the Volturi castle. I wondered if they gave audiences at this late hour. I hoped they did. I walked up to the huge pair of double doors and walked right in. What I saw inside was amazing!**

**I was standing inside what appeared to be a lobby. There was a desk made of granite to my right, and an array of white couches to my left. On the walls were paintings that I thought you could only find in a gallery.**

**"Can I help you?" I looked to my left and found that a small human was sitting at the granite desk. She had really short brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. **

**I smiled at the woman, and then I said, "Yes, I was wondering if I could have an audience with the Volturi?"**

**She looked at me as if I was crazy, and then she asked, "Do you have an appointment?"**

**"Well no, but I was interested in joining their organization. My creator, Carlisle Cullen, told me about the Volturi. Could you at least tell them that I have formidable gifts that I would like them to teach me how to use?" I asked, and at the mention of Carlisle's name and my power's the tiny human stiffened.**

**"Please have a seat miss. I'll go speak to my higher ups about getting you an audience." The woman stuttered, and then she ran off down a hallway that was to the left of her desk.**

**I took a seat on a white couch and I tried to think about what I would say to the Volturi. As I pondered this a young vampire girl walked in beside the small human. She was beautiful! The vampire had short brown hair and a face that would put a Botticelli angel to shame. She smiled then said, "State your name and coven."**

**"My name is Elsie Liza Masen, and I was with Carlisle Cullen's coven." I stated in my clearest and most business like voice.**

**"I am Jane and I will escort you to Aro, Caius, and Marcus." The vampire said to me then she looked at the small human and said, "Get back to work Margaret!" I was startled at how cold Jane's voice became when she addressed the human.**

**Jane motioned for me to follow her and I did. We walked down a long hallway and then came to a stone chamber. As we walked through the chamber I began to hear a large amount of voices. As we neared the end of the stone chamber I heard one voice ask, "Who is with Jane, Aro?"**

**Before Aro could answer I and Jane made it to the end of the stone chamber and we walked into another stone chamber. I gasped as I saw the large Volturi guard. Seated at the far end of the chamber were three men.**

**"Yes, who is with you Jane?" Asked the vampire seated in the middle. He had jet black hair, and the other two ancients looked a lot like him. I took him to be Aro.**

**I pondered answering his query myself, but I quickly stomped out that idea. It was best not to talk out of turn. "This is Elsie Liza Masen of Carlisle Cullen's coven." Jane answered in the most bored voice I had ever heard.**

**Aro turned to me and asked, "What brings you here, young one? I hope you have not come to complain about Carlisle. He lived with us for a while and I consider him a close friend."**

**"No, no! Carlisle has been very gracious to me! I have come to ask about joining your guard. I have abilities that I have yet to unlock, and I was wondering if you could possibly teach me how to use them?" I asked, trying to put as much confidence as I had into each word.**

**The ancient on Aro's left looked at me curiously before asking, "What is it that you can do?"**

**"I can project my thoughts into other people's heads, and it appears that I can cause others physical pain, although I prefer not to use that one. I was talking to Carlisle once and he started writhing in pain when I got annoyed with him. It was terrible. He was covered in bruises." After I finished talking I felt a terrible pain come over me. I didn't scream though. I didn't want to be seen as weak. As I writhed in pain I was reminded of something that Carlisle had once said. He had told Edward and I that Jane could make people feel pain. As soon as I realized that I tried to put a barrier around my mind as Carlisle had once tried to show me how to do. Suddenly the pain stopped!**

**Everyone gasped as I stopped writhing in pain. Jane still had a look of pure concentration on her face. "NO!" She screamed. "This CANNOT be! I will NOT be upstaged by some little INSIGNIFICANT girl!"**

**I gave her a look of pure hatred and Jane seemed to shrink back. "Now, now ladies. Don't get into a fight already." Aro said. I looked at Aro and tried to keep the barrier up around my mind. Aro gave me a long look, and then said, "Elsie, it appears that your powers are far more advanced than Jane's. Instead of creating an illusion, you create actual pain and you inflict damage. Interesting. I will confer with my brothers, Marcus and Caius, to decide if you are indeed Volturi material." As Aro said this he motioned to the man on his right, who I assumed was Caius, and then to the man on his left, who I assumed was Marcus. **

**Aro got up and left the chamber with his brothers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Decision**

**I stood in the center of the room while Aro and his brother's conferred. On the outside I was calm and collected, but on the inside I was very scared. I had probed Aro's head and found that he could touch someone and get a read on every thought that that person had ever had. I had made it a point to not let Aro touch me. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know all my secrets.**

**"When were you changed?" I startled at the voice. I didn't know who was talking to me. Then someone was suddenly in front of me, I could feel them, but I couldn't see them.**

**"I was changed in 1918 along with my twin brother, Edward." I answered curtly, annoyed by this invisible vampire. "Would you please show yourself, this is a bit awkward?"**

**Suddenly the most handsome man I had ever seen was standing in front of me. He had short bleach blond hair and striking…..honey eyes? Was this Volturi vampire a**_** vegetarian **_**vampire? I didn't dwell on it too long because I was too busy marveling at his large muscles. Even though he wore a black cloak like all the other Volturi, I could still see he had muscles. His build was skinny, but not stick thin. He was more muscled than Edward.**

**"If you're done ogling at Corin, then we'd like to tell you our decision Elsie." I had been so into this Corin fellow that I hadn't even seen Aro and his brothers walk in.**

**"Of course Aro. Please, tell me your decision." I said quietly, embarrassed that I had been caught.**

**Aro cleared his throat, and the few people who had been talking quieted. "We have decided to let you become one of because we see great potential in you Elsie. But, I must warn you that we want you to fulfill one task before we allow you in. Now, my brother's and I believe that you are able to manipulate others thoughts. As soon as you gain control of this power, you must erase Carlisle, and Edward's memory of you."**

**At that moment, my world shattered. How could this happen to me? I had only known these vampires for a few minutes, and all of a sudden, they wanted to take away my only family. Then, Corin spoke, which both surprised me and confused me. "Aro, you cannot be serious. You didn't make any of us wipe people's memories. This isn't right." Did he have a death wish? I was grateful, but still how stupid can you get? **

**Then Caius spoke in a voice full of authority, "Remember your place, Corin." Corin took a step back, and gave me a look of pity. **

**"I will comply with your demands, but I fail to understand them. If you'll allow me to correspond with my family until I master my powers, it would be very appreciated." I said, my voice ringing with confidence. I WOULD be allowed that much.**

**Aro looked at his brothers, they're hands touching. I realized they were communicating. I didn't pick any thoughts out of their heads, I was much too nervous for that.**

"**Yes Elsie, we will allow you to correspond with your family until you make them forget you." Aro said, no emotion coming through his voice. "Now, I can see you are partial to animal blood. You can still hunt animals if you wish. We are feeding tonight, so you will go hunting with Corin. He is the only one here that is like you. Corin, after you take Elsie hunting, could you show her to the room next to yours? You will be her guide seeing as you feel so protective over her."**

**Corin stepped beside me, then said, "Of course Aro. I would be honored to help this young lady." He gave me a dazzling smile. If vampires could faint, I would have. Then he put his arm out for me to take. Ahhh, so he was a gentleman. **

**As Corin and I left the room we could hear the faint babble of human voices. "Let's hurry. A lady such as yourself shouldn't be subjected to such things, and Corin upped our already fast pace. I grimaced as I heard the screaming begin just as we reached the lobby.**


	7. Chapter 7

Elsie Liza Masen

**Chapter 7: Corin**

**As I ran with Corin, I picked thoughts out of his head. **_**She obviously has a very powerful bond with these Carlisle and Edward fellows. Marcus must have felt that. I wish I could comfort her. I wonder what her powers are. Mind reader maybe?**_

"**Yes, I am, sort of," I said, smiling as Corin gave me a bewildered expression.**

**Corin looked at me bewildered for a half a second, then asked, "What do you mean, sort of?"**

"**I mean that I pick thoughts out of your head. If I don't want to hear what you're thinking, then I can turn it off. My brother can't do that. His name is Edward, and Carlisle is the one who changed us both. We were dying of the Spanish influenza. As for your other inquiries as to my other powers, I can also put thoughts into your head. The Volturi also told me that I can shield my mind and other people's minds. I've only just begun to unlock these powers."**

**Corin processed what I had said for a moment, then asked, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but why did you leave the people you love?"**

**I proceeded to give Corin the same talk about controlling my own life. The very talk that I had given my family.**

"**So…..what brought to this dismal world of myth?"I asked, genuinely interested.**

**Corin sighed, then said, "I was changed in 1901. I lived in London and my family was very poor. One day I accidently fell in front of a carriage. The carriage just happened to be carrying Aro, and he took pity on me. I've been with the Volturi ever since. I think the only reason he kept me is because I can make myself and others invisible. Aro lives for finding vampires with rare powers. I think that you will be his latest prize." Corin looked so sad.**

"**Why aren't you happy for me? I mean, I know that we've only known each other for a few hours, but I really do like you a lot Corin." I said, meaning every word.**

**Corin looked at me happily, then said, "I feel the same way, but the reason I'm sad is because I don't think that you should throw your life away."**

"**I'm not throwing my life away, its just beginning. You must understand that I will think of a way to stay in touch with my family. This will work. I swear it!" I shouted passionately, not wanting to be misunderstood. **

**Corin looked at me sadly, then muttered, "I was just trying to help. No need to get mad."**

**I decided to use my power on him to lighten the moment and get his mind off things. **_**Corin, I'm not mad at all. I'm glad someone here is actually cordial. You've been kind to me from the start. **_**I put the picture of him bringing me out of the Volturi castle to get me away from the gore.**

"**That was just common courtesy. You have to understand that being here has made me a lot more mannered. I must say that your probably one of the few that comes here willingly. It is very rare that we get someone who actually wants to be in the Volturi. Most vampires are much too scared. Your very brave." He said, and I blushed at the last thing he said.**

**I looked down for a moment, then asked, "Shall we hunt?" Corin gave me a huge smile then said yes, and we were off on our own.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Settling In**

**Corin and I met back up after our uneventful hunt. I thought back to my newborn days with Edward, and how I had loved hunting back then. Now hunting was just a chore. A very mundane chore. "What are you thinking so hard about?" Corin asked.  
"I'm just thinking about how hunting has become a chore now that I'm not a newborn anymore. I'm also beginning to wonder why you hunt animals. If you don't mind my asking, why do you hunt in this manner?" I asked. This particular question had popped into my head while I was hunting.  
Corin looked at the starry sky for a moment, then said, "I hunt this way because I hate the idea of killing people just to eat. That would make me more of an animal than I already am. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't really mind being a vampire, it's just that I don't want to be a total animal"  
I thought over Corin's answer as we ran back to Volterra, and about how that would be Carlisle's exact answer. Well, sort of. There are times when I question if Carlisle is really as reconciled with his fate as he says he is.  
When we were finally inside the castle, Corin lead me through the maze of hallways to a door marked "living quarters". "Welcome to your new home." He murmered to me as we walked past rooms marked with other vampires names. Corin walked up to the room right across from his own and gestured for me to walk in.  
I wasn't prepared for what I saw.  
The room I walked into was amazing! It had crown molding around the ceiling, which was painted silver. The walls were painting navy, and in from of me was a large wooden bed, painted black. On the bed was a navy blue comforter with burgundy pillows. The nightstand was black and had a navy blue lamp on it. There was a big black desk in the left corner, and a black dresser in the right corner. On my immediate left was black door that I assumed led to a bathroom and closet. Corin pulled me from my marveling when he asked, "So, do you like it? No ones used it since Marcus's wife Didyme used ut as a storage room"  
"I love it. Its absolutely gorgeous!" I said, clapping my hands together like a happy child would do. The motion reminded me of when my mother would buy me a paint set and how I would clap my hands together and squeal. I realized how I hadn't painted in years and my face fell. My hands clasped together and I longed to hold a brush in my hands. But there were other things to worry about.  
"Why are you so deep in thought?" Corin queried, sounding curious.  
I thought for a moment longer, then said, "I was just thinking about how excited I used to get when my mother bought me paint sets. I miss that. Painting I mean. It's so fun just to grab a brush and paint what you feel"  
Corin nodded, then murmered, "I'll buy you a paintset. I would love to see your work. I wouldn't know what it feels like to paint, I would rather play the violin than paint"  
"That's nice that you play an instrument. My brother plays the piano. He's very good." I said. After standing there awkwardly for a few moments, Corin left, smiling at me. I walked over to the desk in the corner and looked for paper. Once I found some I began writing to Edward.**

**Dear Edward,  
How are things with you and Carlisle? I'm doing fairly well myself, and I have made a friend. His name is Corin, and he's quite the gentlemen.  
Dear Edward,  
How are things with you and Carlisle? I'm doing fairly well myself, and I have made a friend. His name is Corin, and he's quite the gentlemen. I hope that you and Carlisle are faring well. The Volturi are quite cold at first. I've come to realize that they are cold because they have such a large burden on their shoulders. I can see where ruling over the whole vampire world would be very taxing. But enough about this place. I would really like it if you and Carlisle could come to visit soon. I miss you both so much. Please write me as soon as you can.  
Love, Elsie**

**By the end of the letter, I was hysterical. I heard Corin run in and he embraced me. I was happy for his presence. I hated being alone. This whole thing was becoming so complicated.  
"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I just wanted to tell Elsie that Aro wants her to go to the feeding room tomorrow at 12:00 P.M. sharp." I heard a velvet voice say. I just said okay to whoever it was and went back to my sadness. I could deal with that when it came. I was already mentally overloaded. This whole ordeal was killing me. Why had I made this mistake? That was the only coherent thought I could come up with.  
Corin held me while I had my fit of hysterics. Every now and then he would murmer to me that everything would work out. I knew he was trying to be genuine, but I could hear his doubt in his own thoughts. He finally asked, "Elsie, when are you going to realize that this is your life and you must deal with it. You made the decision to come here, so you must deal with it."  
I gasped, a little awed by Corin's shortness. He thought, I'm sorry Elsie, and I could tell he was sincere in his thoughts. I didn't want to agree with Corin, but I knew he was right. These were my decisions, and I had to deal with them. No matter finally murmered, "I have to go train with Aro. It's my practice night. We all have them. As Alec said, yours will be tomorrow, around noon. I'll be back at midnight. It's about 7:30 right now. Bye." Corin grasped my hand and kissed it, and I smiled. Then he was gone.  
I had always hated being alone, but I really needed to unpack my suitcases. I looked to the corner, and saw my designer suitcases. I had always loved shopping and clothes.  
I went into my bathroom, my suitcases in tow. The counters were cream colored marble, with navy wallpaper and a burgundy tile. The closet was on my left, and I opened the door and began to unload all my skirts and blouses. It was the early 1920's, so the skirts were all mid length and the blouses were long. As I finished unpacking, I changed into a tweed suit. Dressed to impress, I walked out of my room towards the stairs. I was going out find myself some company.**

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for not updating! I've been having writers block, so if anyone has any ideas, please write them into a review. Thank you!**


	9. Apology Note to my Faithful Readers

A Note of Apology

I am SO sorry for not updating! I would like to apologize to anyone who really wanted to see the outcome of this particular story because I will not be finishing it. WAIT WAIT! Don't go! I WILL be rewriting this story sometime in the future, after I finish my other story, Eight Shades of Different. I reccomend that you read that story while I try to sort out how I'm going to rewrite this story! Again, I'm sorry for not updating this story, and I'm sorry for letting everyone down! I hate giving up, so this is very hard for me. Anyway, a big thank you to those of you who have me on their alerts and have favorited me! I PROMISE that this story will be told, just in a better way. The next time you read this story it will be longer and BETTER! I'd like to ask that you all check out Eight Shades of Different while you wait for me to get this story together. Thank you, and I'm sorry.  
-Elsie Liza Masen 


End file.
